Llamado
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él también cayera ante el llamado de su propia sangre. • Continuación de "Sakazuki".
1. Capítulo I: Llamado

**DISCLAIMER:** Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi. Solo la historia es mía.

**SUMMARY**: Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él también cayera ante el llamado de su propia sangre. • Continuación de "Sakazuki".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Llamado<strong>_

_**o0o**_

Ha sido una larga noche para el Desfile Nocturno de la Casa Nura. Se hayan cansados, sucios y empapados por la repentina lluvia que azotó ya caída la noche, pero satisfechos por una misión concluida con éxito. Un grupo pequeño pero hábil de youkais a las afueras de Ukiyoe estuvieron creando pánico durante un tiempo, por lo que el Tercero y sus subordinados tuvieron que poner cartas en el asunto.

El grupo ya se encuentra caminando dentro los terrenos de la Casa Principal, listos para una noche de fiesta para celebrar su triunfo. El Nura, como siempre, camina a la cabeza del Hyakki Yakou despreocupadamente. Todos comienzan a entrar a la estancia, cuando su voz se deja escuchar por sobre las risas y bromas al observar a un costado de la puerta como una sonriente Tsurara está a punto de ingresar.

-Tsurara.

Al escuchar su nombre, voltea rápidamente extrañada- ¿No piensa entrar, Amo?

-Acompáñame, daremos un paseo.- su semblante se encuentra extrañamente tranquilo, es decir, _demasiado tranquilo_. Da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida. Aun con extrañeza y después de quedarse unos cuantos segundos más en la puerta, sale de su estupor para correr al lado del Ayakashi.

Ya fuera, caminan hacia un pequeño sendero que se abre paso colina arriba a un lado de los terrenos del Clan. Mientras suben la escalinata en entero silencio acompañados de unas llamas azuladas que iluminan el camino, la Yuki Onna se haya absorta al paisaje nocturno que los rodea, contemplando toda la quietud que al instante la contagia. Tan concentrada está de su alrededor, que no se da cuenta de que ha pisado mal uno de los escalones y ahora se encuentra a punto de caer estrepitosamente de espaldas… hasta que un brazo la toma firmemente del suyo, impidiéndolo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta con preocupación.

-Sí, gracias, Amo. Me distraje y supongo que mi torpeza hizo el resto- confiesa con un pequeño sonrojo.

Sin soltarla aun y con una sonrisa, se acerca más de lo usual a la chica- Entonces, creo que será mejor que yo te lleve en lo que resta del camino- al instante, el sonrojo de Tsurara se vuelve más pronunciado.

-¡No, no hace falta, Amo!-niega repetidas veces con una sonrisa nerviosa y moviendo sus manos de forma graciosa- No se moleste, tendré cuidado.

Divertido, Rikuo se aleja un poco de ella, soltándola- En ese caso, toma mi brazo.- le indica mientras lo ofrece galantemente. Antes de que ella diga algo, se adelanta.- Tómalo como una medida extra de seguridad, no quiero que te lastimes.

Al observar su brazo, con un suspiro termina accediendo finalmente, entrelazando sus brazos y empezando de nuevo el recorrido.

-¿Resultaste herida en la pelea?- pregunta observándola de reojo.

-Como todos- comenta con una pequeña sonrisa sintiendo como el sonrojo va desapareciendo de su rostro- pero nada grave. Solo raspones y heridas superficiales… estaré bien. ¿Usted cómo se encuentra? ¿Está herido?- ahora su rostro denota preocupación, mientras trata de encontrar alguna herida de gravedad en el Tercero a la vista.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- y para tranquilizarla, coloca su mano libre en la mano de la youkai que mantiene entrelazada con su brazo, regresando su vista hacia el frente.

Ya en esos momentos, han terminado de subir la escalinata para adentrase en el bosque. Después de unos minutos de sortear varios árboles, estos dejan ver un pequeño claro oculto, en donde la luz de la luna baña toda planta y flor. Al observarlo, la sonrisa de la chica se hace más grande e inesperadamente suelta el brazo de su Amo para correr hacia el centro, mirando con emoción a su alrededor como una niña pequeña.

-No tenía idea de que existiera este lugar, Amo Rikuo- ahora se encuentra de cuclillas observando una pequeña flor rojiza mientras acaricia sus pétalos- aunque mi estación favorita por obvias razones es el invierno, siempre me ha gustado también la belleza que el verano brinda por todo el colorido del que carece el invierno. Jamás dejará de maravillarme.

Rikuo se acerca lentamente a sus espaldas, con una sonrisa ante la espontaneidad y alegría de la chica.- Yo también desconocía este lugar, y no fue hasta hace poco que lo descubrí.- ahora se encuentra detrás de ella. Al sentir su presencia, Tsurara se pone de pie y dándose media vuelta se topa con la figura del Nura frente a ella.

-¿Por qué hemos venido hasta aquí?- pregunta tenuemente. Al no tener respuesta y solo observar la expresión de Rikuo, la chica de inmediato sabe de qué se trata- Hay algo que le preocupa.

-¿Por qué piensas que es así?- aunque ambos saben la respuesta, no puede evitar formular la pregunta. Ella, como respuesta, de inmediato suelta una pequeña carcajada.

-Amo, le conozco desde el día en que vino a este mundo- lo reprende divertida- Desde sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos… lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber que existe algo por lo cual se encuentra inquieto.

Al verse descubierto, él solo le dedica una de sus características sonrisas- Tienes razón, hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿De qué se trata? Trataré de ayudarlo sea lo que sea.- exclama con convicción y seguridad.

-Tsurara… siempre has estado a mi lado a lo largo de todos estos años.-su sonrisa se hace un poco más grande- Eres una mujer decidida, fuerte y honesta- esto lo dice mientras recuerda el incidente con Tamazuki en el cual ella lo enfrentó abiertamente por primera vez, haciéndolo ver que estaba ahí para ayudarlo a pesar de su terquedad y posición-, pero sobre todo, eres leal. Y esa es precisamente la cualidad que más admiro de ti, la infinita lealtad que has depositado en el Clan… y la inmensa fe que siempre has depositado en mí a pesar de todo.

Ella baja tímidamente la mirada.-Gracias, Amo… el Clan siempre ha sido mi familia incluso antes de que mi madre muriera.- una sonrisa triste aparece en sus labios- Todos han hecho mucho por mí… en especial su padre. Jamás estaré lo suficientemente agradecida con el Segundo por todo lo que hizo por mí. Y en cuanto a usted… desde que era solo un pequeño ha mostrado un valor y un corazón tan puro que jamás hubo duda alguna de mi parte que llegado el momento, usted seria el indicado para ocupar el lugar como Jefe del Clan Nura.-no nota cuando él se acerca un poco más a ella.

-Tsurara, necesito una mujer con entereza, una mujer que siempre este a mi lado… quiero que te cases conmigo.- al instante, los ojos dorados se abren con sorpresa de manera desmesurada. _Debe de estar bromeando, debe ser eso. Él nunca me…no… _Peroal observar su rostro ahora tranquilo, se da cuenta que no es así. El silencio que le sigue es largo y ahora ella mantiene la vista alejada de él, mirando al vacío. Por fin, trata de hilar correctamente sus pensamientos y cuando por fin lo logra, solo puede susurrar una sola palabra:

-No.

La respuesta sorprende al Nura, mientras observa como ella se aleja inconscientemente de él, como si no quisiera tenerlo cerca.

-Lo siento Amo, pero no puedo aceptar.

Después de salir de su propio estupor, la voz de Rikuo al hablar se torna frívola.- Hmn…entonces, ¿faltarás a tu promesa, Yuki Onna?-al observar como ella sigue sin mirarlo, en su rostro aparece una sonrisa sarcástica- Ya veo, todas esas veces en las que me prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado fueron solo mentira.- y automáticamente obtiene su atención, observando algo que jamás pensó que miraría en ella: una sonrisa burlona dirigida a él.

-No trate de atarme con mis propias palabras, Supremo Gran Comandante.-su rostro es sereno, hasta podría decirse que un poco divertido.- Se lo que dije, y yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas, en especial si son promesas hacia usted.- y con esto, da media vuelta para marcharse del lugar, cuando la voz del Nura y sus palabras la dejan estática en su sitio.

-¿Aunque traiciones tus propios sentimientos te negarás a aceptar, Tsurara?- sabe que ha sido un golpe bajo hacia su guardiana, pero no ha tenido opción.- Se lo que sientes por mí, lo he sabido desde hace tiempo.- la temperatura del aire de repente ha disminuido considerablemente, mientras que la chica se encuentra todavía de espaldas a él, mas avergonzada de lo jamás estuvo en toda su vida y con los puños de sus manos fuertemente cerrados a sus costados.

_Siempre lo ha sabido. _

-¿Y de qué sirve que conozca mis sentimientos? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta?-su voz se escucha molesta, mientras finalmente encara al Tercero con el rostro desencajado en vergüenza, coraje y tristeza entremezcladas- Míreme Amo, ¡míreme bien! ¿Acaso no lo ve?- y el inmutismo del joven no hace más que confundirla- soy su subordinada, pero lo más importante: soy youkai. Jamás podré darle aquello que los demás esperan de usted; y eso es un próximo heredero para el Clan. Además, Kana…

-Kana siempre ha sido una buena amiga, pero ella no es la indicada.- hace amague de acercarse a ella, pero de nuevo se aleja.-Tsurara…

-¡No! Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de usted y han sido amigos desde niños, ¡tiene que corresponderle, Amo!- ella sigue retrocediendo, mientras niega repetidas veces con su cabeza.

¿Por qué, si ella ya había aceptado el hecho de que jamás sería correspondida, sucede ahora eso? Años atrás ella hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas escuchar esas palabras de su boca, pero ahora que está realmente consiente de lo que eso implicaría no está dispuesta a permitírselo… aun cuando sienta que el dolor en su pecho es demasiado.

-Nunca he correspondido sus sentimientos, Tsurara y no estoy dispuesto a engañarla solo por satisfacer las exigencias del Clan… seguir mis ideales y mi corazón, eso mismo fue lo que te prometí y al igual que tú, yo también cumplo mis promesas.- su mirada es dura, decidida; pero su voz es suave.- Y escucha muy bien esto: si no es contigo, no pienso desposarme con nadie.- ahora su rostro muestra una sonrisa de lo más sinvergüenza, provocándola.

-¡Pero que dice, no puede estar hablando en serio!- ahora si se encuentra totalmente sonrojada, pero esta vez de enojo- ¡Deje de comportarse de forma tan caprichosa!

-¿Y no es lo mismo que tú estás haciendo en este momento?- _esa sonrisa… _

-No juegue conmigo.-a pesar de retar en todo momento al Ayakashi con decisión, el nudo en su garganta se hace cada vez más grande y sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse. Él solo la observa pacientemente- ¿No cambiará de opinión, verdad?- su mirada es peligrosa y fría, como la criatura que en realidad es. Están tan inmersos el uno del otro, que no se han dado cuenta que ha comenzado a llover nuevamente.

-No.-es la simple respuesta que obtiene.

"_-Me temo que aún no pueden saberlo-comenta un poco nervioso el Nura- Pero ella es una buena chica y ha sido amiga mía desde que yo era un niño..."_

"_El sol tiene tiempo que ha desaparecido detrás del horizonte y a decir verdad no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo lleva absorta a la orilla del lago de ese parque. No siente enojo o tristeza en ese momento, solo felicidad por él, por esa persona a la que siempre ha querido y protegido. Tal vez es demasiado estúpida por eso, pero no se arrepiente. Porque su felicidad es la suya propia y así será hasta el día que muera. No llorar a partir de ese instante, ese es su promesa autoimpuesta, debe ser fuerte. Y con ese pensamiento, abandona el lugar para dirigirse hacia la Casa Principal…rompiendo sin querer por una sola vez mas, su promesa esa misma noche."_

"_-… ¿la quiere, no es así?- sonríe imperceptiblemente de manera triste al observar el sonrojo de su amo. No hace falta que diga nada…él ya le ha dado su respuesta."_

"_Flores que florecen siete u ocho veces, la kerria se lamenta por no poder dar ni un solo fruto. Aunque pueda hacer florecer la flores, para obtener algo como una fruta, lo segundo esta mas allá de mi capacidad […] Ahora también ella se encuentra llorando, observando a esa joven no tan distinta a ella…de alguna u otra manera, es capaz de sentir profundamente su dolor lacerante. Porque teme que llegado el momento, su corazón se rompa de igual forma."*_

"_- Siempre estaré con usted, sin importar que… lo prometo…"_

Se rinde ante él.

De forma repentina, su rostro se trasmuta a uno de infinita resignación, mientras llora de manera desconsolada. Por todos los Dioses, se siente tan tonta. Con las mangas de su furisode ahora no tan inmaculado, cubre su rostro tratando de mitigar los sollozos que emanan de su boca.

Por su parte y de forma decidida, Rikuo se acerca hacia Tsurara hasta envolverla fuertemente en sus brazos. Al sentirse rodeada y reconfortada, retira de su rostro sus manos para rodearlo de igual forma enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

-Lo lamento, Amo…lamento que mis sentimientos por usted hayan cambiado a esto, yo…-pero no es capaz de continuar.

-No eres la única cuyos sentimientos cambiaron, Tsurara. No te disculpes-ambos se encuentran ahora sonrojados mientras guardan silencio, ella por fin tranquila y él sin aflojar su agarre.

Las incesantes gotas de lluvia caen sobre los cabellos azulados y blanquecinos, sobre sus ropas antes de por si empapadas. De repente, la lluvia deja de chocar sobre el rostro pálido de la youkai, que al voltear hacia arriba observa como su Amo la ha cubierto con su brazo, en el cual tiene extendida su capa.

-La próxima vez, no olvidaré traer conmigo un paraguas.-su sonrisa divertida no tarda en contagiarla a pesar de las lágrimas, mientras recuerda un paseo nevado debajo de una sombrilla, hace años.-Volvamos a casa.

_**~oo0oo~**_

La lluvia, finalmente ha cesado y parece que esta vez de forma definitiva. ¿Dónde se habrá metido su nieto? Al buscarlo entre el salón donde se llevó a cabo la celebración de esa noche no logró encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Es extraño, cuando Rikuo acostumbra salir así, siempre le avisa a él, Tsurara o a cualquiera en la Casa Principal para no preocuparlos. Sonríe, admitiendo mentalmente que en eso también radica una de las tantas diferencias entre nieto y abuelo.

Toma otro trago de té mientras su mirada cae sobre el pequeño estanque que se encuentra casi al costado del Árbol Sagrado, cuando un ruido a un costado lo hace mirar hacia esa dirección.

Al instante, observa como su nieto y su guardiana caminan hacia esa parte del jardín de manera tranquila. Y de súbito, como siempre que los ve a ambos juntos, aparece en su mente la imagen tanto de Setsura como de él, siglos atrás. De su querida amiga, de su hermana. Es increíble la forma en que su antigua subordinada de alguna forma logro burlar a la muerte para ser capaz de dejar un pedazo de ella entre los vivos.

_El mismo espíritu, la misma fuerza._

_Pero esta vez, distinto amor._

Ambos jóvenes se detienen empapados y sucios a mitad del camino. Ella le dedica al Nura una pequeña reverencia, dedicándole unas palabras que es incapaz de oír. Este, por su parte, le dedica una sonrisa que denota un sinfín de sentimientos que jamás había presenciado en su nieto, pero sobre todo, ve la victoria. Una victoria que solo puede ser obtenida al alcanzar algo por lo que se ha luchado intensamente con todas tus fuerzas… y al instante se da cuenta de lo que es al observar como de manera delicada el Tercer Gran Supremo Comandante de Clan Nura y líder de todo Pandemonium toma delicadamente el mentón de la joven youkai frente de si, para dedicarle una mirada penetrante y depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios que la chica corresponde tímidamente.

_Nurarihyon y Youhime._

_Rihan y Yamabuki. _

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que también Rikuo cayera ante el llamado de su propia sangre. Esa sangre que invita a romper las normas establecidas y luchar por los dictámenes de su propio corazón. Ocurrió con él mismo, con su hijo y ahora ha llegado el turno de su nieto. Y aunque sea difícil de creer, se encuentra feliz de que Tsurara haya sido la elegida. Difícilmente podría imaginar a su nieto con alguien más. Sabe que Rikuo encontrara la forma de deshacer la maldición y que todo finalmente saldrá bien… está seguro de ello. Ya puede imaginarse a otro pequeño corriendo por los corredores y jardines del lugar, será divertido verlo lidiar con su propio hijo al igual que Rihan, Wakana e incluso Tsurara lo hicieron con él en su momento. Y no puede evitar dejar salir una pequeña carcajada que de inmediato alerta al Tercero. Este, a pesar de la sorpresa, se separa de la Yuki Onna que de inmediato esconde su rostro sonrojado de su vista, sin darse cuenta que cuando lo hace este la abraza de forma protectora y retadora observando a Nurarihyon unos metros a lo lejos. Como respuesta, solo le dedica una sonrisa despreocupada, mientras asiente con la cabeza. Después de un momento en el cual ambos se observan profundamente, el Nura sonríe tenuemente al anciano. Rikuo Nura ha tomado su decisión, no queda más que aclarar.

"_Nurarihyon… cuídela… por favor, cuídela por mi…" _

-Lo lamento Setsura, pero me temo que ya no seré quien cumpla esa promesa. Alguien más lo hará a partir de este memento mejor de lo que yo alguna vez pude hacerlo.- y con esas palabras susurradas al viento, realiza un pequeño brindis al aire.

* * *

><p><em>*Capítulo 133 del manga. Poema de Yamabuki Otome a Rihan en el cual ella de despide de él…el resto es una ligera interpretación del rostro de Tsurara al escuchar el relato de Hagaromo Kitsune. <em>

_¡Holaaaaa de nuevo! Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la continuación de "Sakazuki" Simplemente no pude resistirme a esperar un mes para publicarlo y aquí lo tienen. Jajaja ¿Qué les parece? ¿Pasable, terrible o mejor me dedico a otra cosa? Como verán, aquí se ve la proposición de Rikuo hacia Tsurara y la reacción de esta última. ¿Nada tonto, verdad? Digamos que aplico las técnicas de seducción del abuelo, o mejor dicho las técnicas de convencimiento/extorción/amenza xD. Sinceramente, me incline por ponerle un poco de drama al asuntillo porque así soy yo, toda una drama queen ;). ¡Naaa!, lo que pasa es que trate de proponer una situación realista con respecto a Tsurara: siempre, sin importar que, pondrá la felicidad y los intereses de Rikuo por encima de ella. Y después de señales que indicaban que la elegida no sería ella, ¿alguien la culparía por su actitud? No lo creo. Además, está el hecho de que es hija de Setsura y así como pasa con los Nura, ciertos rasgos de personalidad son hereditarios xD. _

_Con respecto a la maldición, no tengo idea de cómo podrían romperla, pero digamos que al final el amor lo puede todo :D. Además, yo creo que al romperse, de cierta forma también se redimiría la relación fallida de Rihan –que dicho sea de paso, me llego hondo :(- Seria horrible si algo así no pasara, crucemos los dedos!. Tambien espero que no haya quedado tan azucarado y no tan Occ, OcO o como se escriba :P (es decir, fuera de personaje ;D)_

_De nuevo, muchas gracias a __**Suki90, tsurara12012 y Lonely Athena**__** por sus comentarios tan lindos. n.n**_

_Saludos y nos leemos pronto! _

_Corazón De Piedra Verde n.n_


	2. Capítulo II: Capítulo Extra

**DISCLAIMER:** Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi. Solo la historia es mía.

**SUMMARY**: Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él también cayera ante el llamado de su propia sangre. • Continuación de "Sakazuki".

* * *

><p><em><strong>PEQUEÑO CAPITULO EXTRA :)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>II<strong>_

Como todos los días, puede observarse a la Yuki Onna del Clan Nura caminar a toda prisa por los corredores de la Casa Principal. A pesar de los años, ella no ha dejado la costumbre de despertar a su amo en las mañanas; y desafortunadamente, se le ha hecho un poco tarde gracias a las labores domésticas matutinas.

_Simplemente, hay cosas que nunca cambian._

Al llegar a la puerta, esta se abre por si sola y otro cuerpo choca fuertemente con el suyo. Unas manos impiden la mínima posibilidad de que caiga al suelo por el impacto. Al abrir los ojos, observa muy cerca de su rostro unos orbes castaños. Y al instante, el recuerdo de la noche anterior la asalta abruptamente, provocándole un sonrojo furioso.

"−…_Quiero que te cases conmigo…"_

Por su parte, el joven Nura, al observar las mejillas sonrojadas de su guardiana, siente como su propio rostro comienza a calentarse, y sus propios recuerdos se hacen presentes.

"−_Yo… acepto casarme con usted, amo Rikuo."_

−Bu- Buenos días, amo. Ayudaba a la señora Wakana en la cocina y no me percaté del tiempo, le ruego me disculpe…−y dándose cuenta de su cercanía, retrocede un pequeño paso.

−N-no, no te preocupes, Tsurara. En realidad, ya tenía unas cuantas horas despierto y tampoco me he dado cuenta de la hora…−termina llevando una de sus manos a su cabello, revolviéndolo de forma un tanto nerviosa.

Y se hace el silencio; con ellos dos observándose tímidamente, sus corazones latiendo de forma desbocada y preguntándose internamente por qué tenían que tartamudear de forma tan ridícula.

¡Ah, claro! Por _esa_ razón.

Están _comprometidos._

− ¿Desayunará, amo?− ella es la que gracias a un casi susurro rompe el mutismo de ambos.

− ¿Eh?... ¡ah, claro! Aún es temprano− contesta de forma distraída. Al no obtener más que eso de su parte, asiente con una pequeña reverencia y da media vuelta. Solo ha dado un par de pasos, cuando la voz masculina la detiene…

−Tsurara…

… y al instante él se encuentra frente a ella con una mirada decidida pero no por eso sin dejar de ser gentil. La toma de los hombros delicadamente y después de sólo un efímero momento de vacilación, se inclina para apresar sus labios con los de la joven en otro suave e inexperto beso que ella corresponde de igual forma.

_Su segundo beso._

Son solo unos cuantos segundos los que han pasado cuando se separan, de nuevo sonrojados a niveles imposibles. Él carraspea avergonzado sin saber que decir y ella solo observa tímidamente el piso de madera.

Son tantas las cosas que tienen que hablar y las cuales no dejaron dormir a ninguno; y ahora con un simple beso, esa sensación de incredulidad se ha disipado como por arte de magia. Lo ha hecho todo mucho más real para ambos.

− Será mejor que vayamos con los demás, ya deben haberse despertado y seguramente se encuentran desayunando… −el Nura es ahora quien rompe el silencio.

−Claro, amo.− responde la chica todavía un poco sorprendida, para después comenzar a caminar ambos rumbo al comedor.

−…además, me parece que es la oportunidad perfecta para anunciar nuestro compromiso, ahora que estamos todos juntos. – ella se detiene súbitamente, lo que hace que Rikuo voltee desconcertado a verla. − ¿Tsurara?

−… No había pensado en ello− sus profundos ojos dorados sólo lo observan y su voz trata de pronto se ha tornado nerviosa. ¿Qué pensarán los demás al respecto?

−Tranquila –le regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora − apuesto que los demás se alegrarán por nosotros… lo más seguro es que mi abuelo ya se haya encargado de contarle a todos− no puede evitar dejar salir un suspiro resignado, lo que a pesar del nerviosismo provoca la risa de Tsurara y después la de él mismo.− Todo estará bien. − El Tercero le ofrece su brazo− ¿Vamos?

Después de observar su brazo unos segundos, una sutil sonrisa se forma en la joven de las nieves' mientras asiente y entrelaza delicadamente el brazo de su prometido− Si… vamos.

* * *

><p><em>Yeaaaaaaa! YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES! (bueno, desde hace como una semana :P) por lo que significa que tendré tiempo de escribir las ideas que se me vengan a la mente. Si nenes, mi primer semestre de universidad y afortunadamente me ha ido bien :3 buenas calificaciones, un maestro corrido por "nuestra" causa y nuevos amigos, qué más puedo pedir? :') (lo del maestro es en serio. No puedo creer que en las universidades existan maestros tan pobremente capacitados quienes le quitan el lugar a otros que si nos puedan brindar conocimientos para nuestra carrera, la cual es la que nos dará de comer en un futuro, por eso mi amado país no avanza ni un carajo… eso y muuuuuuuchas otras cosas u.u. Nosotros no tuvimos la culpa y el maestro nos odia a muerte o.0 ) Un escalón más en mi escalera de la vida(?) xD En serio que no quepo de la emoción!...bueno, ahora después de choros que no viene al caso, vamos a lo importante. <em>

_Bueno, he aquí una idea que hace apenas unas horitas se me ocurrió. De hecho, iba a ser un one shot aparte, pero luego me dije "por qué demonios harías eso, si esto es una continuación de "Llamado", idiota? xD" así que lo publique aquí (además que no se me ocurrió un buen título para este, si lo sé, soy perezosa xD). Se vienen más proyectos RikuoxTsurara que se derivan de este (de hecho, creo que todos estarán unidos o serán continuaciones) y otros que aún no estoy muy segura si hare (incluido un RikuoxTsurara de unos cuantos capítulos. Me temo que no me siento preparada aun para meterme con proyectos que no sean one shot, al menos el que tengo planeado… ya veré como le hago ;D). _

_**PERO AHORA SI, EL ONE SHOT:**__ en sí, se trató del día después del capítulo pasado (se escuchó muy raro xD) y el cómo se encuentra la cosa después de la pedida de mano/ extorción/amenaza/manipulación xD de nuestro querido Rikuo hacia Tsurara. Apoco no dan ternura? Por lo menos a mí sí. n.n Muy pronto la continuación en un nuevo one shot. _

_Muchas gracias a Lonely Athena, Suki90 y tsurara12012 por sus comentarios en "Por ambas"; en especial a tsurara12012 por la información acerca del manga y las novelas, yo como siempre ni enterada u.u… Digamos que fue un semi AU xD. Muchas gracias por el dato, en serio! n.n_

_Y como donde vivo son exactamente las 12 de la noche, me despido. _

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Corazón De Piedra Verde n.n_


End file.
